


Bound

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three hundred days together, Severus and Harry are content. Can they add a third to the mix and remain so? This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1797985">Golden Time</a>, and it will make more sense if it's read after that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Title: Bound  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: After three hundred days together, Severus and Harry are content. Can they add a third to the mix and remain so? This is the sequel to [Golden Time](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/239711.html), and it will make more sense if it's read after that story.  
Word Count: 3003 (or as close as I could get it, lol)  
Genre: Erotica, humor, romance.  
Warnings: Graphic sex, rimming, double penetration.  
A/N: Written in celebration of my posting my **300th** fic at Cipher Fanfiction Archive.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bound

~

Harry rolled over gingerly, a groan escaping as he stretched aching muscles. “Umm,” he moaned softly.

“Finally awake, I see.”

Harry smiled tiredly. “Mmm, just barely,” he said. “You’re up early.”

“Naturally. The sun rises early in the tropics. I have been up for a while.”

Harry’s hand encountered Severus’ leg and he gradually inched it up until it was brushing his morning erection. “Yes, I see what you mean about being _up_ ,” he teased.

Severus sighed. “Must you be so juvenile?”

Harry snickered. “Oh, like you didn’t know I would say something when you give me a set up like that,” he said. “We have been together for a while.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. Three hundred days to be exact. And what I have discovered in that time is that it is virtually impossible for you to restrain yourself.” He hissed softly as Harry continued caressing him.

“Three hundred days?” Harry smiled. “Are you suddenly getting romantic, Severus?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Romantic? Me? Certainly not. It was just an observation, not a suggestion that we celebrate any sort of anniversary.”

“But now that you mention it, maybe we should,” Harry said. “And I know just how we should celebrate.”

“Let me guess,” Severus deadpanned. “Sex? As in the lethargic hand job you’re currently attempting?”

“Lethargic?” Harry’s grip tightened. “I can fix that.”

“Mmm, there are times... yes, there... that you can be motivated, I will admit,” Severus gasped, eyes half-closed. “Apparently you aren’t too tired.”

“I can stop if you’d like,” Harry said slyly, relaxing his grip.

Severus arched up, trying to get more of Harry’s teasing hand on him. “You’ll stop if you want to be hexed, brat! No, I simply thought you would be too tired this morning, given our... exertions last night,” he said.

Still stroking Severus lightly, Harry rose up on one arm and looked down at him. “Me? Too tired? When has that ever happened?”

Severus smirked. “Admittedly, it is rare. I shall keep trying, however,” he murmured.

With a short laugh, Harry leaned over and nuzzled Severus’ neck while keeping a steady grip on his prick and circling the weeping slit with his thumb. “Maybe you need some help to keep up with me,” he suggested.

He squeaked as he was hauled firmly on top of Severus.

“The day I need help in dealing with you, brat, is the day they put me in my grave,” Severus growled in Harry’s ear. He continued silkily. “You certainly appear quite eager to have Draco join us, however.”

Harry drew back, suddenly serious as he stared into Severus’ eyes. “It’s just... I thought we agreed that it would be interesting if he joined us, but you’re the one I want, so if you don’t want to invite him...”

“Shh, I know,” Severus said, a wicked gleam entering his eye. “I do recall our conversation last night as I fucked you into submission you know.”

“Did you... Floo him?” Harry asked, groaning as Severus’ hand slipped between their bodies to gather both their erect cocks in a firm grip.

“Not yet, perhaps in a few minutes I shall,” Severus replied, his tongue flirting with the shell of Harry’s ear. “Right now it appears that you need a reminder of just how effectively I can _handle_ you.”

“Ohgod...” Harry’s mouth fell open as Severus stroked firmly, allowing their pricks to slide together. “Severus...”

Smiling at the sound of his name falling from Harry’s lips, Severus stroked faster, quickly spreading their wetness over their pricks as he brought them closer to a quick release.

When Harry began babbling, Severus sealed their lips together, swallowing Harry’s cries of pleasure before joining him in his orgasm.

Harry’s seed burst from him, mingling with Severus’ as it sprayed over their stomachs in warm spurts. He thrust roughly against Severus a few times before coming to a shuddering stop. Tearing his mouth free, he buried his face in Severus’ neck whilst gasping for air.

“Mmm, happy anniversary to me,” he groaned, burrowing closer. “Gods, I love holidays.”

Severus chuckled and said, “As do I.” With a whispered spell he cleaned them up and reached down to pull the sheet over them. “Now that we have taken the edge off, and celebrated, perhaps we can contact Draco at lunch...”

“Severus? Harry?”

Severus and Harry both turned as one towards the fireplace from where the voice was emanating.

“Is that... Draco?” Harry said, incredulous.

A familiar face appeared in the Floo. “There you are... Oh. Well, it looks as if you’re taking advantage of your time away at least,” Draco observed, eyes sweeping over them with interest.

“Indeed, we are,” Severus said sardonically. “And are you in the habit of checking on your guests when they are closeted together?”

Draco smirked. “Sorry to drop in unexpectedly like this,” he said, not looking repentant at all. “I figured it was safe since the Floo is open.”

Severus sat up, deliberately allowing the sheet to pool about his and Harry’s waists. “Mmm, something we shall be sure to rectify in the future. Was there something you... wanted, Draco?” he purred.

Harry, who had been slowly turning red, watched as Draco looked away and began to flush a bit himself.

“I... er... I just wanted to, um, see if you needed anything... Food, drink, towels...?”

Harry smiled as the normally suave Draco stammered, becoming more and more flustered under Severus’ steady gaze.

Severus relented slightly. “Actually, there is something that Harry and I wished to discuss with you,” he began. “Perhaps you could Floo la...”

Before Severus even finished his sentence, Draco had visibly perked up and was nodding eagerly. He pulled his head back and a few seconds later he landed in the room carrying a bag. “No time like the present,” he declared brightly.

“...later,” Severus finished blandly. “Are you planning on staying?” he asked, eyeing the bag.

“I thought I might,” Draco replied, brushing soot off his robes. “The place is big enough that you’ll never see me if you don’t want to. And really, work has been so stressful that I could use a bit of a break. In addition, if you have questions, I can be immediately available.”

“Actually,” Severus said, “that is a part of what we should like to discuss with you. Perhaps over lunch. Just let us get dressed...”

“You don’t have to on my account,” Draco murmured.

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond to that. “Perhaps you can give us a few minutes?”

Draco shrugged gracefully, then smiled. “Of course. I’ll see you both downstairs in a little while, then.”

When he was gone, Harry laughed out loud. “Well, somehow I don’t think we’ll surprise him too much with our proposition,” he snickered. “I think he’s all but said he’s up for whatever we want.”

Severus swatted his arse lightly, surprising a yelp from him. “Naturally he is,” he said, getting out of bed. “We just have to decide exactly what we want.”

~

Lunch was held outside on the patio overlooking the private beach, and by the time they were done, Harry was half hard again.

Draco and Severus had traded sexual innuendoes through the entire meal, and between Draco’s nibbling and sucking on tropical fruit and Severus’ expert use of his mesmerizing voice to its best advantage, Harry was lost.

Which was why he almost missed the by-play that sealed the deal.

“I really enjoy coming here,” Draco said. “The beach is so secluded that you could have an orgy and no one would know.”

“Indeed, I imagine this place has been witness to many a tryst,” Severus said, sipping his fruit drink.

“Oh yes,” Draco said. “Fucking someone outside while the sun sets... It’s amazing, and the bushes provide the perfect viewing spot...”

“Oh?” Severus raised an eyebrow and Draco’s eyes widened as he apparently just then realized what he had revealed.

“Well, I don’t know for sure, I just imagine they would...”

Severus shook his head. “You saw us?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco said, looking away.

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Why you --”

“Look at me, Draco,” Severus said, interrupting Harry.

Draco sighed and cleared his throat. “All right. No need for your mind magic. Yes, I saw you. I was spying on you last night. I heard what you talked about and I knew you were going to invite me to join you.” He paused, reddening. “But if I hadn’t done all that I would never have known for sure that you were interested in me joining you, and if I’d left it up to you two, you would probably have talked yourselves out of it.”

Severus rose abruptly and held out his hand to Harry, who stood up and took it. “Since you know what we want, we don’t have to say it. If you still wish to join us, we shall be upstairs. You may come up in five minutes. Be naked.”

“Why not now?” Draco asked boldly.

Severus tilted his head. “Consider it your punishment for spying on us.”

As they walked away, Harry licked his lips. It promised to be an interesting afternoon.

~

As they lay on the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they waited for Draco, Harry sighed.

“What’s wrong, brat?”

Harry hesitated then asked, “Are we going to do all you said we were last night?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “What specifically are you asking?”

“Just... you said some things while we were on the beach last night that were... interesting,” Harry said.

“For example?”

Harry blushed, and before Severus could push him more, their time was up.

“Come in, Draco,” Severus said in reply to the knock that sounded on the door.

Harry’s mouth went dry as Draco came in, wearing nothing but a secretive smile. He sauntered over, appearing completely at ease with his nakedness.

“I think Harry could use some persuading as to your sincerity,” Severus continued. “He seems to have some doubts about your desire to join us.”

Draco got onto the bed, crawling towards Harry on all fours. “Trust me,” he said. “It will be my pleasure to convince Harry of my sincerity.”

“I thought it would be,” Severus murmured, and before Harry could say anything, Draco was grasping his hips and lowering his head towards Harry’s eager cock.

“Oh...” Harry moaned as the warmth and heat of Draco’s mouth enveloped him. His hand curled in Draco’s hair involuntarily as that wicked tongue played over his flesh expertly. Turning his head, he buried into the curve of Severus’ shoulder, his other arm going up and around Severus’ neck.

“You like that,” Severus observed, his fingers plucking at Harry’s pebbled nipples. “I imagine he’s quite talented.”

“Gods yes,” Harry gasped, his back beginning to arch up as Draco swallowed him deeper. “He’s... brilliant.”

“Mmm, then I think you’ll enjoy what I have planned for later,” Severus said, nipping at Harry’s neck.

It wasn’t long before the stimulus of Severus’ skilful touches and his silky voice, combined with Draco’s sucking, had Harry shaking and coming down Draco’s receptive throat.

Draco took every drop, pulling off when Harry’s whimpers seemed to indicate discomfort rather than pleasure. Sitting up, he smiled and leaned over, kissing Severus.

Harry’s mouth fell open at the clear eroticism in the exchange of tongues, and he whimpered softly when he realized that Severus was tasting his essence in Draco’s mouth.

Running a hand over the curve of Draco’s arse, something made Harry look down and he gasped. His hand was touching a tattoo, and as he peered closer he saw it move.

“Wow,” he said, or rather, hissed. “Beautiful.”

Draco’s tattoo consisted of a snake encircling a lion and a dragon that were embracing, and as he stared closer, the snake undulated, causing the lion to throw back its head in a roar and the dragon to belch some tattoo flames.

Placing reverent fingers on Draco's skin, Harry traced the outline, pulling back when the snake tattoo’s tongue flickered towards him. When Harry glanced up, Draco and Severus were both looking at him. He blushed.

“Sorry,” he said.

Draco’s eyes widened and he moaned.

Severus realized what it was immediately, of course. “Harry, it appears Draco likes it when you speak Parseltongue. Perhaps you should continue.”

Harry grinned, and glancing down at the tattoo once more, fixed the snake’s image firmly in his mind.

“Do you find thissss sssexy?” he hissed, and Draco shuddered.

“Gods,” he moaned. “You have no idea what that does to me...”

“Mmm, but _I_ do,” Severus murmured wickedly. “I can feel it, in fact.”

Harry grinned wider as Draco blushed, pleased to have his Slytherin tormentors at his mercy for once. Of course that didn’t last long.

“Perhaps Harry would also like to feel how much you enjoy it when he speaks the snake language, Draco.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and before he could respond to that, he was face down on his stomach, two sets of hands erotically trailing over him.

“I must admit,” Severus murmured. “I find it appealing as well. Talk to us, Harry.”

“I love being with the two of you,” he hissed.

Harry gasped as Draco kissed the spot at the base of his spine as a reward. “Keep going,” he murmured. “I could listen to that all day.”

But Harry didn’t have time to say anything more before his arsecheeks were parted and a tongue swiped his hole. He groaned. “Fuck!”

“Soon enough,” Severus said. “Let us do this first.”

Harry clutched his sheets as first one then _two_ tongues licked his arse open. They couldn’t do it at exactly the same time, of course, but from what he could tell, with what little coherent brain he had left, they were taking turns, and soon Harry was a gibbering, writhing mess.

His legs were spread even wider and he whimpered, expecting a renewed assault of licking. Instead a finger entered and he tensed slightly.

“Relax, Harry,” Severus murmured. “You need to be very relaxed for what we’re about to do.”

“Wha...?” Harry’s words trailed off in a moan as a second finger slipped in alongside the first and twisted just so to brush his prostate. “Guhhh,” he said, gasping for air.

Two fingers became three and he realized he was again hard, the sensation of his leaking cock rubbing against the sheets not quite enough friction.

“Relax,” Severus said once more, and Harry felt a prick nudging his entrance. It slipped through the ring of muscle fairly easily and he pushed back against it, trying to pull it deeper.

“Yes, that’s it,” Severus encouraged. “Good.”

Harry moaned as he was slowly opened up by slow, measured thrusts, but when a finger slipped in beside the cock in his arse, he gasped and tried to turn around and look.

Severus nipped his shoulder. “Bear down,” he instructed softly. “It will make it easier.”

Harry blinked, coming up out of his sensual haze. “Make what easier...?”

A second finger joined the first and still Draco was thrusting in and out slowly, carefully.

“You can do it,” Severus said, his voice a bit breathy. “I know you can. Just... relax.”

“Ahh...” Harry’s arse was burning when the third finger went in and still Draco fucked him. “I can’t...”

“You can,” Severus insisted. “Here we go.”

Harry’s back arched as he felt the nudge of Severus’ cock next to Draco’s at his hole. “Oh please,” he begged, unsure of exactly what he was begging for.

Severus seemed to know what he needed, because as Draco slid out, he slipped in and Harry clawed at the sheets.

“Shhh,” Severus whispered. “You feel so good.”

Harry gulped hard. “Severus, what...?”

Draco was moaning as he moved. “Harry, you... oh gods...”

Harry closed his eyes. The burning was getting better and he wriggled his hips experimentally, making Severus hiss a curse. The two men inside him, taking that as encouragement, began to speed up, sliding in and out of him and against each other in a smooth rhythm.

“It’s... gods I’m so full,” Harry whispered.

“Are you all right?” Severus asked, struggling for breath.

Harry nodded. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed. “It’s just... ohgods...”

Draco, unable to contain himself anymore, began to orgasm, spurting his seed into Harry’s channel. When he was finished, he pulled out and collapsed to the side, allowing Severus to slide fully into Harry.

Harry arched into Severus’ thrusts as he rode him hard, his movements aided by the remnants of Draco’s come. It wasn’t long before he, too, was orgasming, and as he shuddered in the throes of ecstasy against Harry, he cried out loudly.

Harry groaned as he was rolled over and the tingle of a Cleansing Spell washed over him. From Draco’s whimper, he was probably receiving the same treatment. He felt someone cuddling next to him and he cracked open one eye only to see Draco snuggling up.

Familiar arms settled over his waist, and he sighed as he breathed in Severus’ scent.

Despite the bright sun streaming in through the windows, he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

“Not up for another round already?” Severus asked, chuckling in his ear. “You know, I believe I am, but I suppose you need your rest. It appears I have more stamina than the two of you do. Perhaps it’s fortunate that Draco’s here to help you keep up with me.”

Too tired to roll his eyes, Harry simply sighed. Severus had to know that this battle wasn’t over by a long shot.

As he drifted off, something tickled his side. Smiling, Harry figured it was one of his lovers and he didn’t open his eyes, thus missing Draco’s tattooed lion that had its paw on his hip, the snake tattoo that was stretched between the three of them, its tail on Severus, its body on Harry and its head on Draco, and the dragon, its mouth open, shooting tattooed flames across all three of them.

Thus bound together, they rested.

~


End file.
